vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Abba Book
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D Game, interviewed by Mikki Ashby *'Full name:' The High and Holy Abba Book, Protector of Unicorns, Patron of the Innocent, The Dancer in the Tempest, Knight of Eyrie, Rider of Aqulin, Prince of Seahaven *'Race:' Human (mostly, we think) *'Birthplace:' Woodmanor, Eyrie *'Parents: Sire: ' Leon Nagara -- "The Forgotten" Father: Abba Eecreeana God of Magic and Diversity Knight of Eyrie, King of Janorda Mother: Molly Abba Wife of Abba Eecreeana, Queen of Janorda *'Siblings:' Many, ask his Mother. *'Birthdate:' Earth 3.1.1839 IC (May 3, 1813 Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' Male (mostly) *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 189 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married (mostly sure) *'Description:' Slender but muscular, a dancers body, his hair is curly and worn to the shoulders. He typically wears a small beard, a goatee without a mustache. His features have a slight oriental cast to them. He wears clothing that fits the station and occasion, with a preference for the color blue, and styles that permit free and easy movement. *'Skin coloring:' Dusky *'Eyes:' black *'Hair:' blond *'Routine Activities:' Running the City State of Seahaven, that we know. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A Magician by training. *'Financial Status:' Extremely wealthy. *'Group Affiliations:' Kingdom of Janorda, Principality of Seahaven, Eyrian Empire, Knights of Eyrie, Riders of Aqulin. *'Personality:' "Fay" is how many describe him. Quiet under most circumstances, even when angry he is not loud. He changes forms and gender the way mortals change clothing, and unless you know him very well you cannot tell that it is him. He is also known as the Man without Shame. He is sweet and attractive but a difficult person to live with. At times he is impossibly distant. His few personal servants and intimates struggle to keep him from drifting away. He has intimate relations with Suszan McDonald as well as Anthony and family. Book is both a loving Father and Mother. Still that distance affects his children as much as anyone else. Many of his children are Unicorns out of some Unicorn mare, or by a stallion, no one knows. Some serious divination would have to be accomplished to find them all. Most of his family can track down his other mates and the resulting children. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown *'Physical/mental Problems:' The aforementioned feyness. Book is not well attached to the world. *'Enemies (And Why):' None Known. *'Special Abilities:' Bureau 13 note: The following is from his cult PoV. Book is a Primal being. Books Adaption: This power allows the change of form in an instant. The result will prove under any test, even divine True Sight, to be the real and true form of the being in question. Any change is possible, species, gender, even the materials the being is made from. I.E. One could change to living stone or steel. In all cases the being's natural strength and intellect is retained. The change can be made as often as desired or retained as long as desired. He is Omnipresence. He can create objects or animals at will He can cast arcane spells without limit. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He will take no action that in his mind is shameful...His mind. Do not assume your moral ideals are in play. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' (Bureau 13: Again from his cult viewpoint and local history.) Born the first child of Molly by a forgotten son of Toshira Nagara, accepted as his own by Abba Eecreeana, and taught magic by his paternal grandfather. Book spent his first 8 years in the care of foster parents. Molly had given him up as she had no home in which to raise a child. Even at a tender age he showed a great empathy for wild creatures and natural forces. When his foster parents where killed in a lightning strike Kana Elsoria, who had brought the boy to them, and had continued to watch over him, returned him to his natural mother who was now the wife of Abba Eecreeana. After a short period of adjustment to the family's life he settled down. Book had a short career as an adventurer. During this time he took the test of Aqulin and became a rider. This was his first brush with shapechange, and he began to explore the possible, and stretch it. With this aid he had written his Magnus Dissertation by the time he was 29. "Shapechange; On the Psychological Adaptation to Unusual Form". It was also during this period when he began to feel the first stirring of the immortal within himself. Born of the daughter of Eve, and a careless god he was destined to be a god himself. Master of the magics of Life, Book was instrumental in ending the Third Undying war. It was he that shielded the world from the effect of his brother's magics of death that sent the Forbidden Keep reeling into another plane. Book was interviewed by Mikki Ashby for the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition in his role as the Prince of Seahaven. At least in that case he was friendly, charming, and some what self depreciating. *'Bureau 13 Notes:' This being has not been encountered on Earth. What ever warnings you have been given for other Primal beings go double for this one. His friends name him as distant, difficult, and possibly dangerous. Leon Nagara: We don't know. Even some careful asking about got no clean answers. Anthony said it wasn't his business to speak on it. Molly Abba was uncharacteristicly short and said only that she doesn't speak of him. It was very clear we will get no better. *'Name note:' In ancient Janorda of Eecreeana's youth the Patronymic was placed first for anyone born in the family. Women that married into the family put it after their names. Which is why "Abba Eecreeana" but "Molly Abba". The practice is generally out of practice and observed by various members of the Abba family to varying degrees. The people of modern Janorda follow Greek naming practices. Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Abba Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal